A Typical, HighSchool Day
by Resoan
Summary: Sora and Riku find out some interesting things. RikuSora, AkuRoku, and LeonCloud. NOOOO Kairi bashing, AU. They're all in high school. Also, SephirothCloud hints if you squint.


I wrote this fic a long time ago, and it was supposed to be a two-shot, with my friend supplying the other part. Well, here's this. And it isn't incomplete...it could serve as a complete story. Hope you like Please review!

Slamming his locker shut with books in hand, Sora turned to go to his next class. "Where are you off to in such a hurry, Sora?" a silver-haired boy asked him.

"Oh, hey Riku. What's up?"

"Not much. So, how was your date last night?" he asked with a smirk.

Taken off guard, Sora replied, "Well, I don't think me and Kairi are cut out to be more than just friends, you know?" he asked with a slight grin.

Grinning back at him, Riku replied, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So, what did you do last night, Riku?" Sora asked.

"Hmm, well, lets see... after I killed your dog, by castration of course, I stopped by your mom's bedroom...," he said with a smirk. Eyes widening as big as they would go, Sora started to hyperventilate.

"So, THAT's what the noises were last night!" Sora said, horror etched in his face. Riku's laughter stopped, as his eyes widened considerably.

"Sora, I was only kidding," he assured him. They both walked to class, a little more nervous than usual and waiting for their favorite period to come up-lunch.

Sitting at the lunch table, Sora looked over at Riku, who was currently talking to Roxas about some class or test or something stupid like that. Opening his mouth to speak a feminine voice interrupted.

"Hey Sora," Kairi greeted him genially.

"Oh, hey Kairi," Sora said. A bright-redheaded guy sat down next to Roxas, poking him in the shoulder.

"What, Axel?" Roxas asked, whining as he turned to him.

As he smirked evilly, he replied in a too dulcet tone, "Why nothing, Roxas." Eyes widening a little, Roxas went back to talking to Riku. Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Sora, you know me and Roxas are together, don't you?" Axel asked, as Roxas spit out what he just drank, spraying Riku with Dr. Pepper. Outraged and drenched to the bone, Riku shot out of his chair, incredulity adorning his features.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT ROXAS?!?" he shouted, sprinting to the bathroom.

"I think you upset Dr. Pepper-pants, Roxas," Leon stated blandly as he took a seat. Roxas looked away and blushed unnoticeably as Sora and Axel laughed hysterically. Slinging an arm delicately around Roxas's shoulders, Axel brought him closer to his chest possessively.

"When did this happen?" Sora asked, arms crossing across his chest.

Nuzzling Roxas' cheek, Axel replied, "A few days ago."

"I never knew, Roxas," Sora said almost disapprovingly. Roxas flushed bright red, and Axel laughed at his embarrassment. "So, tell me, Roxas, how are things?" Sora asked almost suggestively.

Standing with a death glare, Roxas began to shriek, "SORA!!!! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BUTT OUT! SO SHUT UP ABOUT IT ALREADY DAMMIT!" His chest heaving with every breath, Roxas sat down again, his face in his hands. Gently caressing Roxas, Axel brought his face to his. He brushed his lips against Roxas', causing Roxas to blush furiously. Then, out of nowhere, Axel plopped Roxas right in his lap, causing Roxas' face to become a deep crimson. "Axel! Let me go!" Roxas commanded.

"No, I don't think I will, Roxas," Axel replied, his arms growing tighter around Roxas' waist. Sighing contentedly, Roxas relaxed comfortably in Axel's warm embrace. Riku returned, his shirt still sticky but not as wet.

"Note to self, never eat lunch with Axel and Roxas at the same table," Leon's passive voice said nonchalantly.

"What's going on?" a confused blond asked behind Leon.

"Apparently, these two," he replied, pointing to Axel and Roxas. Taking the opportunity, Axel crushed his lips against Roxas's.

"Do they ever stop?" Riku asked. Sora shrugged. A slight smirk began to adorn Leon's face.

"Hey, did I miss something?" Cloud asked, standing behind his sitting lover. The smirk on Leon's face began to grow, until he turned around, an evil look coming over his face.

"Eh heh, is something wrong, Leon?" Cloud asked.

"Oh, Cloud," Leon asked in a suggestive voice. Cloud's face fell as a small blush crept onto his cheeks. Walking Cloud out of the lunchroom, the group listened intently. "Leon, what's going on?" they heard Cloud ask. No more voices were heard, but a few people could have sworn that they could hear moans coming from the hallway.

"Damn, it's a frigging kissing show," Riku said, throwing his hands in the air. Sora chuckled under his breath. After a few minutes, Leon walked back into the cafeteria, hands in his pockets, a smug smirk on his usually passive face.

"Where's Cloud?" Kairi asked, eyeing Leon suspiciously. If possible, Leon's smirk only grew as he motioned the door he just walked through. Cloud's hair was unkempt, a bright blush still spread flush across his cheeks, and bright red marks were visible on his neck.

"Wow, looks like you two had fun," Axel said with a smirk.

"Yup," Leon replied. Sitting closely to Leon, Cloud laid his head on his shoulder. "You realize that he's looking over here, right?" Kairi asked Cloud.

Cloud sighed; "You'd think he'd take the hint." They were talking, of course, about a certain silver-haired man who was very jealous of Leon at this very moment.

"He must be in denial," Leon muttered, as he held Cloud possessively. The bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period. Groans were heard from the table, as the students reluctantly got up and made their way back to their classrooms.

"Hey, Kairi, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Sora asked. Smiling, she stood up and followed him outside to the school grounds.

"What is it, Sora?" she asked.

"Look, Kairi, it's not that I don't like you, it's just that I see you as more of a friend, you know," Sora asked, his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, I got the same feeling," she agreed.

"Thanks for understanding," he said, hugging her quickly before they went to class.

The epitome of tranquility, an almost eternal sunset, smiling on its only inhabitant, as he sit on the badly disfigured tree, thinking profoundly about his musings. Their island, undisturbed by the outside world, was a fantastical paradise. No electrical devices littered the natural and serene beauty the island had to offer. Getting up from his comfortable position, the brown-haired boy made his way to his 'Secret Place.' The small cave was a perfect place if one wanted to get away from it all; the walls were embellished with rock drawings. One in particular took him back to his early childhood; two faces faced each other, sharing what looked to be a fruit with supposedly magical properties. Of course, that was drawn when he was young, and he no longer wanted that for himself and his friend. He no longer held feelings of attraction for this girl; he battled himself about these feelings, but finally came to a conclusion. Of course, like most realizations in life, this conclusion only helped to obscure the situation. The world looked down upon these types of feelings, but he didn't care. He loved his best friend, no denying it anymore. He only wished he had the audacity to reveal these feelings to his best friend; but alas, the awkwardness of it all prevented him from doing so. Having spent quite enough time in his 'Secret Place', he made his way to the tree. The sun was almost stationary; it had not moved, or so it looked, since he left. Leaning back against the bark of the tree, he sighed deeply, closing his eyes and basking in the rays of the sun. The wind began to blow; pieces of his hair blew in his face and muffled the sound of footprints coming his way.

"Do you always come to the island to watch the sunset, Sora?" a voice asked behind him. Sora's voice caught in his throat for a few seconds; _No, it can't be, can it?_ Sora looked back, his eyes only confirming whom he thought he heard.

"Do you always sneak up on people when they want to be alone, Riku?" he asked laughingly.

"I never pictured you as the loner type, Sora," Riku shot back with a grin. Sora grinned wildly and laughed. "Do you care if I come sit with you?" Riku asked, walking towards the tree.

"I don't care," Sora said, his voice cracking half-nervously.

"Your voice is changing, Sora," Riku commented with a snicker.

"Shut up," Sora muttered. Riku laughed and patted Sora's hair with a funny grin. "Stop that!" Sora said, slapping his hands away. "I don't like it when people touch my hair," Sora said quietly.

"Sorry," Riku said.

"Eh, don't worry about it," Sora said brightly. "It sure is beautiful," Sora commented with a sigh.

Riku raised an eyebrow; "Yes, yes it is," he said, not looking at the sunset. "I talked to Kairi earlier," Riku started.

"Yeah, what did she have to say?" Sora asked disinterestedly.

"She said she felt relieved that you guys weren't dating anymore," Riku said.

"Was I that bad to date?" Sora asked laughingly. Riku shrugged.

"Is something wrong, Sora?" Riku questioned, inspecting his face meticulously. "Why do you ask, Riku?" Sora asked.

"Answer my question first, Silly," Riku said, ruffling his hair again.

"Well, I like someone, but I'm not sure how their reaction is going to be if I tell them... I'm kind of afraid," Sora explained.

"Sora Sora Sora... You just gotta take that chance, you know?" Riku asked confidently.

Sora sighed; "I guess so."

"Tell me who it is," Riku said after a minute.

Sora's eyes widened; "Nope, I just can't do that, Riku," Sora said with a slight grin on his face.

"Oh come on, Sora, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone...," Riku tried to persuade him. Sora jumped off the tree, into the water, and then waded back to shore, positioning himself on the beach. Riku turned to look at Sora, wondering what exactly he had said to make Sora react like that. Following suit, Riku jumped off the tree and came closer to Sora. Sitting next to him, Riku began, "I'm sorry if what I said bothered you, Sora," Riku said, his silver hair covering his beautiful eyes. Sora sighed deeply and moved to get up.

"You know, Riku, it didn't really bother me," Sora said as he got up. Riku looked up at Sora, his brown locks blocking the view of his face. "You really want to know who it is?" Sora asked. "Fine, I'll tell you," Sora said, defeated. "It's you," Sora all but whispered as he began to walk away. Riku's eyes had widened considerably, his shock still evident. Grabbing Sora's hand in his own, Riku half-smiled to himself. Sora looked back, eyebrows furrowed in a questioning glance. "What do you want, Riku?" Sora asked, his voice cracking again.

Riku smiled; "This," he replied, bringing Sora's face to his own. Lips clashed in a passionate, perfervid kiss. Stopping momentarily only for air, goofy smiles adorned beautiful faces as they moved in for another torrid kiss. After finishing, Sora lay lazily on Riku's chest, as they enjoyed the still-not-set sun as Riku played absentmindedly with Sora's hair. "Sora?" Riku asked.

"Hmm?" the content brunette asked.

"Are we going to tell anyone else?" Riku asked tensely.

"Not if you don't want to," Sora replied, tilting his head back and smiling at him.

"I didn't mean that... I mean, do you think that...," Riku trailed off.

"I hope so... I mean, what kind of friends would they be if they didn't, right?" Sora asked.

"True," Riku replied with a slight smile. "Well, I guess we had better be getting back," Riku said, trying to get up with a teenager on top of him. Sora groaned as they both stood back up. "Come on, lazy bum, we need to row home," Riku said, planting a small kiss on his lips before heading towards the dock. Smiling happily, Sora ran after him. As Riku was untying the ropes holding the boat to the dock, Sora locked his arms around his waist. Riku chuckled lightly; "Do you mind? I'm trying to untie these ropes and it isn't very easy when you're hanging off of my waist," Riku reprimanded lightly.

"No, I don't mind," Sora replied, snuggling his waist, tickling it in the process. Riku sighed playfully, as the ropes were thrown into the boat.

Two hours later

Both boys lay out on the grass, staring lazily at the moon and stars. Riku's arm encircled Sora's waist, as Sora's head lay on Riku's chest.

"I wish we could do this every night, Riku," Sora sighed.

Riku smiled bitter sweetly; "Me too, Sora, me too."

Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review! They are always appreciated!


End file.
